Like Thunder
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Takes place just following the end of the manga. Sano visits Mizuki in the US. And while the parents are away, a storm brews. Told from Mizuki's point of view. SanoxMizuki PWP LEMON. Oneshot.


LIKE THUNDER  
A Hana Kimi Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Inspired by a passing thunderstorm. Hooray for Summer! PWP lemon. Izumi x Mizuki. Told from Mizuki's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the story.

--

Like thunder.

That's what the blood in my ears sounded like. What the fast beating of my heart felt like.

And like the storm outside, I couldn't stop it.

"Izumi..."

I didn't want to.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no. I just--AH!"

I had to have this man.

"Sorry, Mizuki."

The man I love.

"Do it again. P-please..."

I wasn't afraid. In fact I was eager. Brazen in my touches. My caresses. He held nothing back either. Stroking my bare stomach. Kissing my bare shoulder.

It wasn't our first time. No, that had happened over a year ago. A farewell present to someone I wasn't sure I would see again. Sure, he promised, but...but...

"I can't get enough of you, Mizuki?"

"It's been too long."

I never should have doubted him.

"I've missed you so."

"AH! There! Again!"

I will never doubt him again.

"Mizuki..."

"Don't stop... Please..."

His voice was a warning, but I hardly cared. Of course, being in the living room, getting caught would have proved reckless. And troublesome. Even if we were of legal age, my parents still would have freaked. And if my brother just showed up...well, he'd be even worse.

"Maybe..." I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

Then I yelled. But not in anger. Sano had pulled away from me so quickly I hardly had time to react. Then he surprised me by picking me up and carrying me down the hall. Every movement was quick, even as he dropped me on my bed and covered my smaller form with his larger one.

"Izumi..."

Not missing a beat, he kissed me tenderly, thoroughly. I could feel his emotion, taste his desire. His hands worked on my remaining articles of clothing. The bra went first, his attentions moving lower. It was a pleasurable distraction as his nimble fingers continued moving lower. I sighed as I felt his fingers along my waist. Whimpered as they moved underneath the cotton of my panties.

And held my breath as I felt one finger, than a second, touch me in the most intimate of places.

His attentions moved lower still, my underwear sliding down my legs in an achingly slow pace. He placed a kiss just above my navel. Our eyes met again and he smiled. An impish smile that sent shivers of anticipation down my spine. I opened my mouth to say...something. I couldn't think of the right words.

But when his lips descended on me again, I couldn't think at all.

It was seconds before I felt something burst inside of me. The ache in my abdomen was suddenly soothed. And I found myself floating on a wave of contentment. I had to be smiling like a fool, even as he rose above me. My smile was mirrored in his own, even after he kissed me tenderly again. He looked down at me with love. With desire.

With need.

There was a plea in those dark eyes and my body seemed to understand before I could mentally comprehend. My hands moved to the waistband of his boxers, my fingers grasping the material tightly before tugging downward. He groaned, trying to assist me by wiggling. But all it did was excite us both, the ache in my tummy returning as I glanced at his exposed manhood.

And when I touched him intimately, knowingly, I felt him quiver in my grasp.

I needed him as much as he needed me.

"Mizuki..."

My name never sounded so sweet to my own ears.

"Please...oh, please..."

He needed little encouragement and even less guidance. He whispered my name, over and over, until I felt him full inside of me. I could only clutch him to me, scratching his shoulders and burying my fingers in his hair. As he began to move, I moaned, clenching my eyes shut. What if this was a dream? Oh gods, but it couldn't be. But it felt so good...

"OH! AHH!"

What if I woke up?

CRACK! CRACK! BOOM!

A clap of thunder caused my eyes to snap open. They were met with those dark orbs of his. For a moment we were motionless, speechless. Breathless. Then he leaned forward, covering my lips with his own in the most passionate kiss I've ever received.

He started moving again, causing more explosions inside my body. It was like fanning the flames of an all consuming fire. My moans became whimpers and our kiss broke for air.

The rain outside pounded against the brick walls. Encouraging us. Cheering us onward.

"Izumi..."

More. I had to have more.

"I can't...stop."

And without asking, he gave it to me. With every stroke. With every touch. With every kiss.

I'm not sure if it was the house that rattled in the storm or if it was me. But the way he touched me, kissed me, I felt myself rushing towards some bright precipice. And with each thrust, I was pushed further and further. I shivered as he pushed hard, cold but overheating. I called his name -√ screamed it √- as I received that one last shove into ecstasy.

A groan. "Gods..."

"AH!"

A grunt. "Mizuki..."

When the final moment came, I saw a bright flash of light. Lightning, perhaps? The blood in my body roared loudly, making me temporarily deaf. And momentarily motionless. I may have even stopped breathing. The moment was so euphoric, though. I was flying. Completely weightless. It was more joyous than I could have ever imagined.

And from his contented sigh as he slowly pulled away from me, I knew he felt the same.

The rain has slowed, the thunder rolling on to its next destination. As the weather seems to quiet and clear, so does the heavy beating of my heart. Izumi holds me close to his side. I want to melt into him.

"Izumi?"

"Hmm?"

To never let him go again.

"I love you."

His lips pressed lightly on the top of my head and he pulled me ever closer. "I love you too, Mizuki."

My heart beat faster again. My blood began to warm to a slow boil. I adjusted myself so that I could kiss him on the lips. His bare skin set mine on fire, and I felt myself reawakening. My hands were already moving to touch him again. Once more the blood pounded in my ears.

And again thunder rolled outside.

--OWARI--

DISLAIMER: I do not own Sano, Mizuki or Hana-Kimi. That distinct honor goes to Hisaya Nakajo. I'm only borrowing the aforementioned characters to satisfy a much needed fix. No money is being made so please do not sue. You wouldn't get much. Honest.


End file.
